How to Survive?
by Giorno Brando
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,pemuda yang tertipu muslihat Ilmuan gila yang menjadikannya manusia spesial. Akan tetapi musuh yang dia hadapi adalah para zombie yang dirancang seseorang dan menjadi konspirasi besar. Akan kah dia berhasil selamat? Simak ceritanya ya minna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Serta karakter yang saya pinjam

Genre : Survival,tragedy,advanture

Rated : M (jaga jaga)

Setting : Au Future

Warning : OOC,GAJE,Bahasa ngawur,typo,dsb

Pair : Naruto x ?

Enjoy reading

Chapter 1 (prolog)

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berlari di tengah hutan dari incaran para pria berbadan besar yang menenteng senjata laras panjang. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan pemuda pirang tersebut dikejar para pria tersebut,yang jelas suara tembakan-tembakan selalu terdengar didalam hutan tersebut.

"Ah aku capek ttebayo,kenapa sih kalian mengejarku? Apa salahku hah?!" Pemuda pirang itu berlari sambil berteriak kepada para pengejarnya. "Diam kau bocah kuning,kau adalah subjek percobaan orochimaru-sama,kau harus kembali bersama kami! Ini perintah!" Salah satu pria yang mengejar pun akhirnya berbicara. Banyak tembakan yang sudah dilesatkan pada pemuda itu,tapi dia berhasil menghindar,tetapi juga banyak luka yang disebabkan oleh peluru yang menggores badannya.

Ketika sudah keluar dari kawasan hutan belantara,terdapat jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat aliran sungai. Terbesit ide gila dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut."Aku tidak akan menjadi percobaan kalian! Lebih baik aku mati!" Pemuda pirang itu pun berniat terjun ke jurang didepannya. Para pria yang mengejarnya pun berhenti mengejar,mereka mendapat misi untuk membawa bocah pirang tersebut dengan nyawa yang masih melekat padanya.

"Oh ayolah,jangan bertindak gegabah! Kau bisa ikut bersama kami. Jika kau ikut bersama kami maka kau akan selamat!" Pria bertubuh tegap,dengan rambut hitam dikuncir layaknya wanita itu berbicara. "Aku tidak percaya kepada kalian,jadi lebih baik aku mati,jaa ne." Pemuda pirang itu pun terjun ke jurang yang dibawahnya ada sungai mengalir. "Sial! Dia kabur,cepat kita turun ke bawah!" "Baik boss!" Para bawahan pria tersebut menanggapi.

Setelah mencapai sungai dibawah,mereka tidak mendapati tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tapi tiba tiba suara gemuruh dari langit terdengar. Ternyata langit menunjukan tanda tanda akan turun hujan. "Kita kembali sekarang,dengan situasi seperti ini,mustahil untuk mencarinya. Besok kita akan melanjutkannya."

Tak lama kemudian para pria yang megejar bocah tersebut kembali ke markas mereka,karena misi mereka gagal. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut,padahal tubuhnya hanyut dan tertahan di sebuah dahan dahan kayu yang jatuh dari pohon diatasnya,dan kemudian,secara ajaib bocah tersebut tertutupi daun daun yang bertebaran. Mungkin ini disebut keajaiban takdir,yah karena memang tidak ada yang tahu.

-2 hari kemudian-

"Didepan sana ada sebuah sungai, Shino mancing yuk!" Ajak pria berambut coklat,dia bernama Inuzuka Kiba. "Hn aku lagi malas hari ini,tetapi karna shikamaru meninggalkan kita,jadi apa boleh buat." Aburame shino menjawab dengan nada malas. "Yoshh mari kita pergi memancing!" Pemuda yang bernama Kiba mengenakan baju berlengan panjang hitam,dan menggendong anjing kecilnya diatas kepala. Sedangkan Shino mengenakan kaos berwarna putih yang kerahnya sampai menutupi leger,serta jaket hitam berhoodie yang menutupinya,dan memakai kacamata berwarna hitam.

-Skip,tiba di sungai-

"Ah disini kayaknya enak,cukup nyaman juga." Kiba menaruh pantatnya disebuah batu dan mempersiapkan alat pancingannya. Ketika dia melempar kailnya,matanya menatap sebuah kaki yang mengambang di sungai tersebut. Karena menurutnya itu bukan kaki berwarna hijau yang biasa dia lihat dari makhluk yang dia lawan,maka dia memutuskan bahwa makhluk itu manusia."Shino,cepat kemari dan lihat ini!" Ujar kiba "Ah ada apa sih? Kau selalu mengagetkan ku saja" balas Shino. "Ah ayo cepat kemari,aku melihat tubuh mengambang disana!" Tunjuk kiba kebawah sungai. Shino yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Kiba,dan benar adanya,ada sebuah kaki disana. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi,kiba melepas sepatu,dan meletakan anjingnya ditanah. Dia langsung terjun ke sungai,dia sudah terlatih untuk berenang. Kiba berhasil meraih kaki tersebut dan terkejutlah dia dengan sosok tersebut,pemuda yang memiliki luka akibat tembakan senjata api disekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiba dan Shino bergegas menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut.

\- Beberapa jam kemudian-

Disebuah tenda,terbaringlah pemuda bersurai pirang,dia memiliki garis bekas luka dipipinya layaknya kucing yang memiliki kumis. "Dimana aku?" Pemuda itu pun bangun dari pingsannya dan ingin bangun dari posisinya. "Jangan dipaksakan,tubuh mu masih belum pulih!" Jawab seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu,dengan mata yang sangat indah yang mirip dengan mutiara. "Sebelum itu, siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa hanyut disungai seperti tadi?" Gadis tadi bertanya. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan,nama ku adalah Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto,aku diajak oleh ilmuan gila bernama Orochimaru,dia berniat menjadikan tubuhku sebuah objek penelitian. Dulu aku sempat terbujuk olehnya,tetapi aku sadar,setelah bangun dari ruangan penelitiannya,aku kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya,dan banyak anak buahnya yang mengejarku dan aku terjun dari tebing di sekitar hutan diatas sana."

"Oh maaf telah menanyakan hal sensitif tersebut" ucap gadis tersebut. "Ah itu bukan masalah,oiya siapa namamu dan dari mana kau berasal?" ujar Naruto. "Namaku adalah Hyuga Hinata,aku dan kelompok ku terpisah dari desa ku,desa ku diserang oleh sekumpulan makhluk pemakan daging manusia,mereka bernama zombie,penduduk desa kami dilahap para makhluk hina itu,dan kami semua kehilangan keluarga." Raut wajah Hinata pun berubah menjadi sendu,dia menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Tunggu kau bilang zombie? Ku kira itu hanya omong kosong belaka,bagaimana bisa?" Ujar naruto dengan kebingungan. "Kau tidak tahu? Baiklah akan kujelaskan peristiwanya..."

TBC :v

A/n hello selamat datang di fic pertama saya,mohon dimaklumi yaa jika ceritanya gaje karna ini adalah fic pertama saya eheheh:3

Untuk sekarang,ini aja dulu yah biar pada penasaran xD. Oiya,hinata ku buat ooc yak? Hihihihihi

Tolong Review jika ada yang kurang. Kritik dan saran kalian dibutuhkan untuk kebaikan fic ini kedepanya. Kalau ada yang mengharapkan kelanjutan fic ini,maka saya akan melanjutkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : How to Survival?

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Serta karakter yang saya pinjam

Genre : Survival,tragedy,advanture

Rated : M (jaga jaga)

Setting : Au Future

Warning : OOC,GAJE,Bahasa ngawur,typo,dsb

Pair : Naruto x ?

Enjoy reading

-Chapter 2 : Awal bencana-

~Flashback 2 bulan yang lalu~

Konoha,desa damai yang berada di pinggiran wilayah jepang,dengan budaya kuno yang masih kental dan kentara meskipun globaliaasi dan alur teknologi sudah maju. Ya,mereka tidak langsung menerima teknologi-teknologi jaman sekarang,mereka menyeleksinya,dan menyatukannya dengan adat istiadat yang ada. Sebagak contoh,sebuah kuil besar di bagian tengah desa tersebut,meskipun dari luar tampak begitu kuno,tetapi furniture didalamnya sangat beragam. Kesampingkan masalah budaya dulu,ada hal besar yang mereka hadapi. Di atap kantor Hokage,ada Hokage dan beberapa asistennya yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mereka sedang membahas tentang masalah yang mereka hadapi.

"Hokage-sama,terdapat banyak gerombolan zombie sedang menuju kemari,jumlahnya mungkin ratusan,dan mereka sangat kelaparan!" Ujar salah sagu ajudan dari Hokage. Hokage adalah pemimpim desa konoha,deaa Konoha adalah desa biasa meskipun dengan daya tariknya yang teraendiri.

"Ungsikan para warga,utamakan wanita,anak anak,dan orang tua. Arahkan mereka ke jalur aman di bawah tebing dibelakang kantor Hokage. Dan untuk para pria,bawa senjata seadanya. Kita ulur waktu agar para warga kita selamat!" Perintah Sandaime Hokage,dia bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi,dia adalah pria tua yang mengabdi sisa hidupnya untuk memimpin desa tercintanya. "Tapi,keselamatan anda sangat di prioritaskan,anda harus ikut bersama para pengungsi." Sarutobi pun melepas topi hokagenya,melepas jubah hokahenya,dia adalah seorang pria tua,dengan tubuh yang kurus dan kulit yang sudah keriput,dan memiliki jenggot di dagunya. "Aku kabur? Haha jangan bercanda,aku adalah pemimpin desa ini jadi aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk desaku,keluarga ku,dan semua penduduk desa ini. Jadi aku harus ikut menahan oara mayat hidup itu digaris depan,bersama kaliam,para sahabatku,aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai sahabat dan untuk sekarang,kita harus mengorbankan nyawa kita,untuk seluruh keluarga kita yang sangat kita cintai!"

Semangat Sarutobi patut diacungi jempol,karna dia sangat yakin akan kemauan tekad apinya itu. "Panggil para pertinggi clan,kita akan memulai perlawanan terhadap para mayat hidup itu!" Para bawahan Hokahe langsung bergegas memanggil para petinggi clan. "Mungkin ini lah akhir hidupku,aku akan menhusulmu,Biwako." Gumam Sandaime. Mari kita pindah sejenak,dikediaman clan hyuuga,tepatnya berada di ruang keluarga,terdapat kepala keluarga,yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga,dan ketiga anaknya,yaitu sang putra sulung,yaitu Neji Hyuga,si anak kedua yaitu Hinata Hyuga,dan putri bungsunya,yaitu Hanabi hyuga. Mereka sedang membahas situasi serius yang dibawakan oleh bawahan dari Hokage yang sudah meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga. Hiasho nampak frustasi,karema situasi yang sangat sulit ini. Setelah berfikir lama,akhirnya Hiashi angkat bicara. "Anak anakku,kalian sudah remaja,sudah bisa menjaga diri kan? Saat situasi seperti ino,ayah harus melakukan sesuatu untuk desa kita,dan untuk kalian semua dan warga klan. Jadi dengan berat hati,ayah akan angkat senjata dan melindungi kalian. Ayah tidak bisa kabur dari hal ini,maka dari itu,Neji,kau sebagai kakak tertua harus melindungi adik adikmu,kau harus bisa menjadi oemimpin bagi mereka,karena kau adalah laki laki dan pewaris kepala klan hyuga,jadi ayaj berharap banyak padamu."

Situasi ini sangat mengharukan,Hanabi langsung menitikan air mata,kesedihannya sangat mendalam karena harus berpisah dari sang ayah,yang merupakan figure pelindung bagi mereka. Hinata langsung memeluk Hanabi dan menenangkannya. Meskipun ia juga sangat ingin menangis,tetapi saat situasi genting seperti kni,maka ia akan berusaha untuk tegar,dan menerima apa adanya. Ia tahu ayahnya akan berbuat seperti itu karena sia sangat menyayangi mereka dan desa konoha. Sedangkan Neji dengan wajah merah padam,perasaannya saat kni berkecamuk,sedih,marah,terharu. Tapi ia sanggup menhannya,dan dengan perkataan singkat "Aku sanggup ayah,aku akan melindungi adik adikku ini!" Ucap Neji dengan lantang. Meakipun ia sedang dilema,tapi ia tidak bisa berlarut larut dalam kesedihan. "Baiklah ayah harus pergi,nanti akan ada aba aba dari pihak desa untuk segera mengungsi." Hiashi memeluk mereka bertiga,dan salam perpisahan ini sangat menyesakkan bagi mereka semua.

-Diatap kantor Hokage,beberapa saat kemudian"

"Kalian sudah datang? Karena kalian semua sudahbtau,aku berharap banyak pada kaliam,dan para pemuda pemuda yang ada di desa. Kita harus melindjngi deaa kita sendiri. Aku harap bisa berjuang bersama kalian sebagai sahabat,bukan swbagai atasan kalian!" Para pemuda yang berada di bawah kantor hokage beraorak semangat. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka ragu,tapi sekarang mereka sangat yakin akan diri mereka,meskipun tidak ada senjata api,senjata tajam oun jadi,mereka membawa garpu rumput,pisau dapur,parang,cangkul,sabit,dan katana. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama,gerbang desa mereka di serbu oleh ribuan zombie,tanpa pikir panjang,para pemuda,tetua klan,dan Sandaime Hokage langsung menuju medan oembantaian,bukan pertarungan karna makhluk yang mereka lawan bukan petarung yang memiliki akal.

"Biwako,tunggu aku.." Gumam pelan sang Hokage,dia membawa dua katana panjang,meskipun tidak memakai senjata api,tapi menurutnya,tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda. Intinya hanya tebas,tebas,dan tebas. Karena zombie yang datang tidak memiliki akal dan pikiran. Pertarungan sengit terjadi,kubu konoha kalah jumlah,mereka hanya sekitar 200 orang beberapa pemimpin clan dan Hokage sendiri,tetapi kubu zombie sekitar 1200 orang. Sebenarnya bukan orang,tetapi tidak tega menyebutnya dengan 'seonggok pemakan daging tanpa otak'. Pemuda Konoha tahu akan hal ini,tetapi tujuan mereka hanya mengulur waktu untuk keluarga mereka. Tidak jarang terdengar bunyi bunyi menjijikan khas dari besi yang membelah,menancap,dan memotong daging. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal menjijilan seperti itu.

Digaris depan,ada klan dari Hyuga dan Uchiha. Klan Hyuga mahir dalam seni beladiri,sedangkan Uchiha dengan kemampuan berpedang yang baik. Klan Uchiha dipimoin oleh Fugaku Uchiha bersama anaknya,yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha. Jenius Shisui Uchiha pun juga ikut mengangkat senjata. Klan Uchiha memiliki tetua bernama Uchiha Madara,tapi ia hilang bertahun tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan di sisi Hyuga,Hiashi Hyuga memimpin di pasukan depan bersama anaknya,kyuga Neji,dan para prajuritnya. Beladiri khas hyuga yang ia gunakan.

~Sementara itu~

-Hinata Pov-

"Hanabi,pegang tanganku,jangan sampai kita berpisah!" Aku menggenggam telapak tangan Hanabi yang ketakutan. Sejenak dia berhenti dan menatap pertarungan seluruh pemuda desa melawan pasukan zombie. "Tou-san,Neji nii-sama,ku harap kalian selamat." Aku menatap kepada Ayah dan Neji-nii sebentar,aku todak tau harua berkata apa apa. Lidahku kelu dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata kata sama sekali. Takdir keluargaku sangat menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir,karna memang jika mulut tidak bisa berkata,maka mata akan mengatakannya. "Semoga berhasil kalian semua!"

Aku beejalan berdampingan dengan Hanabi,suasananya sangat tidak mengenakan. Penuh tangis,dan haru. Aku bwrharap bisa selamat dengan adikku. Sesaat berjalan,aku dan para pengungsi lainnya memasuki goa dibawah tebing. Memang itu adalah jalur evakuasi yang dikatakan oleh para petinggi desa. Sesaat sudah didalam goa yang gelap gulita,aku memegang erat tangan Hanabi,memastikannya untuk tidak terpisah denganku. Kemudian,cahaya menerangi gua itu,terlihatlah jalan keluar dari goa itu. Akupun bernafas lega saat itu,tetapi belum sampai beberapa meter,langkah kami berhenti saat melihat gerombolan zombie lainnya. Ternyata mereka sudah mengepung kami,tidak banyak yang bisa kami lakukan.

-Normal Pov-

Semua berhenti,menahan nafas sebentar untuk memproses apa yang terjadi didepan mereka. Gerombolan zombie sudah ada didepan mata mereka. Tidak ada jalan kembali,para zombie pun berlari mengejar mereka. Meskipun mereka adalah makhluk bodoh yang tidak memiliki otak,tetapi insting hewani mereka cukup baik,didukung oleh tubuh yang sudah membusuk tetaoi masih lincah untuk digerakkan,dan kecepatan yang membuat mereka bisa berlari mengejar. Para pengungsi pun panik,mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Meskipun zombienya tidak sebanyak waktu didesa,tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa diremehkan,karena instong hewani mereka yang haus darah. Korban dari depan pun berjatuham,mereka sudah putus asa dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi tidak dengan Hinata. Doa segera menggendong Hanabi di punggungnya dan berlari dengan cepat. Meskipun para zombie hendak mengejar mereka,tetapi para zombie pun merelakan salah satu mangsanya pergi.

-Flashback End-

Jadi,itu yang terjadi. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengingatkanmu dengan lukamu." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah sendu. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa,karena dia juga bingung. "Ah tidak apa apa,aku sudah belajar sabar dan merelakan mereka. Aku hanya sedih saat tidak bisa berjuang bersama ayahku dulu." Naruto pun berdiri dan memeluk Hinata. Perlahan pundak Naruto basah oleh air mata Hinata. "Ah g-g-gomen,aku tidak bermaksud-." Hinata berkata seperti itu dengan nada malu,karena dia hanya baru beberapa saat berkenalan dengan Naruto yang notabene adalah orang asing. "E-etto tidak apa apa kok." Ujar Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan beberapa temanku Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,chohji,dan Hanabi ceoat masuk kesini. Kita mendapat anggota baru!" Tak lama kemudian,masuklah beberapa lelaki dan seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 14 tahunan. Naruto bingung,'katanya tadi para lelaki bertarung,tetapi kenapa mereka ada?' Pikir Naruto. "Naruto-san,tolong perkenalkan diri anda sekarang." Ujar Hinata. "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo,salam kenal minna." Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan nada santai. "Ahh salaam kenal uzumaki-san,nama ku adalah Hyiga Hanabi,adik dari Hyuga Hinata yang bersamamu tadi,nah kakak yang menggendong anjing itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba,yang berkaca mata itu Aburame Shino,yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas itu namanya Nara Shikamaru,nah yang gemuk itu Chouji Akimichi." Jawab sang gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi,dia memiliki rambut coklat panjamg seponggang,mengenakan kaos bergambar kelinci berwarna pink.

"Tch merepotkan,kami juga bisa memperkenalkan diri sendiri Hanabi-chan." Jawab malas shikamaru "wahh salam kenal uzumaki-san!" Jawab Kiba antusias. 'Yah mereka punya mental yang kuat yah' pikir Naruto. Mereka akhirnya duduk disebelah tenda yang mereka pakai dihutan itu. Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang memasak ikan hasil buruannya tadi. "Nah apa yamg membuatmu hanyut disungai uzumaki-san?" Tanya Shino dengan nada mengintrogasisi. "Aku adalah subjek penelitian ilmuan gila bernama Orochimaru. Dia adalah ilmuan gila yang menjadikan nyawa manusia hanya mainan belaka. Dia mempunyai tujuan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan spiritual suatu manusia,tetapi dia seringkali gagal dalam pwrcobaannya tersebut. Waktu aku kecil,aku adalah seorang yatim piatu,keluargaku meninggal saat aku kecil dam membuatku tinggal dipanti asuhan. Suatu ketika aku terbujuk rayu oleh Orochimaru dan menjadikanku tikus percobannya."

Mereka menatap uzumaki muda itu dengan iba. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan sikaaan apa saja yang telah dialami oleh Naruto. "Lalu aku kabur dari laboratorium mereka. Banyak yang mencariku saat ini dan aku juga tidak bisa berkeliaran kesana kemari karna banyak zombie yang Hyuga-san ceritakan tadi." Lanjut Naruto,"Maafkan kami telah mengingatkanmu akan hal itu uzumaki-san,aku tidak bisa mwmbayangkan apa yang terjasi padamu."timpal Hinata dengan nada sesih. "Oh iya apa maksudmu membangkitkan kekuatan spiritual? Sepertinya keren hehe." Tanya Kiba yang ikut nimbrung ke dalam obrolan. "Kekuatan itu,disebut dengan Stand..."

TBC

A/n sebelumnya author mengucapkam terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic gaje saya:3 nah ini merupakan kekuatan naruto,mwakipun nanti tidak semua yang memiliki stand,tapi stand naruto dan yang akan datang nanti udah memadai kokk. Oiya stand itu asalnya dari anime Jojo Bizzare Advanture,kalian bisa mencari refrensi di mbah gugel.

Tolong tinggalkan review yah minna,karena review dan fav kalian adalah bahan bakar author untuk membuat fic. Untuk sekarang itu aja dulu. Mungkin updatenya bakal lebih cepet kalo banyak review nya hehehe:3

Giorno Brando out--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Serta karakter yang saya pinjam

Genre : Survival,tragedy,advanture

Rated : M (jaga jaga)

Setting : Au Future

Warning : OOC,GAJE,Bahasa ngawur,typo,dsb

Pair : Naruto x ?

Enjoy reading

chapter 3 : Serangan Pertama

Saat Naruto hendak bercerita,terdengar suara suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Stand adalah kekuat-...tunggu apa kalian dengar?" Tanya naruto,ia langsung menghentikan obrolannya. Secara samar samar ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terseret. Entah seseorang yang terluka atau sesuatu yang bukan orang. "Kalian,cepat kemasi barang barang yang perlu. Aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk untuk ini. Mungkin api unggun kita menarik perhatian mereka." Ucap Hinata. Semua langsung mengemasi barang mereka. Cukup penting karena berisi beberapa obat obatan dan coklat berenergi untuk bertahan hidup. Naruto tidak membawa apa apa karena dia memang tidak bawa apa apa. Sedangkan yang lain hanya membawa yang penting penting saja. "Ayo cepat kita pergi,dan jangan buat keributan dan jangan menimbulkan suara,selama kita tidak ceroboh,maka kita akan aman." Penjelasan Shikamaru langsung dimengerti oleh semua orang.

Mereka berlari perlahan dihutan tersebut. Meskipun sedang malam hari,cahaya bulan masih bisa menerangi. Mereka tidak menggunakan senter karena akan menarik perhatian gerombolan makhluk tak berotak yang bernama zombie. Nun kemalangan terjadi. Chouji yang membawa banyak barang,tertinggal dibelakang. Pada saat dia berjalan,tanpa sengaja dia tersandung oleh akar pohon. Suara dentuman badan yang terjatuh ditanah dan suara kaleng kaleng makanannya didengar oleh para zombie.

"Ggrrrraaahhhhhhhh!!" Suara teriakan zombie,zombie itu berlari mendekati Chouji. Yang lainnya yang sedang berlari kecil didepan langsung menoleh. Mereka semua terkejut karena Chouji tersandung. "Chouuujiiii!!!" Shikamaru berteriak dan berlari kearah Chouji. Tetapi ia kalah oleh para zombie yang sedang berlari kearah Chouji. "Semuanyaa tolong AKUUU!" Chouji berteriak kearah teman temannya. Tanpa disadari,kaki Chouji terbelit ke akar akar yang mencuat keluar. Kemudian dia mengais ngais tanah didepannya dengan harapn bisa kabur dari jeratan akar akar tersebut.

Tetapi terlambat sudah,zombie pertama sudah menggigit kaki Chouji. "Arrrkkhhhhh" suara pekikan Chouji terdengar menggema. Shilamaru yang baru sampai langaung terkejut. Ia menarik tangan Chouji. Tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh Kiba. "Apa kau gila hah? Dia sudah tergigit,dia tidak bisa diselamatkan!" Teriak Kiba.

"Tetapi dia belum mati bangsat!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan marah. Air matanya keluar dengan deras,karena Choujo adalah sahabat terbaiknya. "Jangan selamatkan dia,dia sudah tergigit! Tidak mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkannya!"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan lantang. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya lagi seperti dahulu saat bertempur dengan zombie diKonoha dulu. "Terserah denganmu! Hinata,Shino,Naruto,kita pergi sekarang,percuma kita menyelamatkan Chouji." Semua seketika tersentak mendengar perkataan Kiba. "T-t-tapi Shikamaru bagaimana?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Hinata. "Kita tinggalkan saja bocah bodoh itu. Dia terlalu naif. Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau pergi. Aku akan pergi sendiri,aku ingin selamat." Setelah dia berkata itu, Kiba berlari sendirian ditengah gelapnya malam. Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ch-chouji hiks Choujiiiiii!" Teriakan Shikamaru terdengar memilukan. Hanabi menangis dalam pelukan Hinata. Shino yang masih sadar,langsung berlari mengikuti kiba,ia meninggalkan teman temannya untuk bertahan hidup sendiri. Naruto menggenggam tangan hinata. Menguatkan mental gadis tersebut. "Shikamaru,ayo pergi,atau kita tidak akan selamat dari sini." Ucap naruto dengan nada pelan. Shikamaru tidak menggubris perkataan naruto. Ia masih syok langsung jatuh terduduk didepan mayat chouji yang dimakan para zombie.

Tidak mendengar jawaban,naruto menggoyang goyangkan pundak pemuda nanas tersebut. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang,sebelum kita jadi santapan makan malam." Ucap naruto. "KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT,PERGI KALIAN BANGSAT! KALIAN HANYA PEDULI DENGAN DIRI KALIAN MASING MASING DAN TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN TEMAN KALIAN." Teriakan shikamaru terdengar memilukan. Ia berteriak sambil menangis dan menyebutkan nama sahabat gemuknya itu.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan respon shikamaru,tanpa berpikir panjang langsung meraih Hanabi dari pelukan Hinata. Dia menggendong hanabi dipunggungnya,tidak memperdulikan shikamaru yang menangisenjadi jadi.

"Hinata,ayo pergi sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan!" Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut. Hinata langsung mengangguk dan pergi bersama naruto. Ia tidak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

Sedangkan shikamaru masih terduduk san menangis didepan mayat sahabatbya,chouji. Pemikirannya blank dan tidak bisa mendapat respon apa saja. Segera setelah daging chouji habis. Para zombie langsung menerjang shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak berontak karena putus asa. Cuma teriakan terakhirnya saja yang terdengar dari malam itu.

"Aaarrrggghhhhh."

Ketika sedang berlari,naruto menoleh kebelakang asal suara tersebut,itu suara shikamaru batinnya. Mereka berlari terus sampai kelyar hutan. Mendekati area pemukiman.

-Sektor 13,Jepang-

Disebuah ruangan yang mewah dengan banyak furniture-furniturenya yang seperti sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas lengkap ala kerajaan eropa. Terbaringlah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mengistirahatkan badannya diranjang king size nya. Dia kemudian bangun dan duduk di sofa merah darah yang ada di sebrang ruangan. Ia memanggil pelayannya. "Cepat panggilkan aku orochimaru,sekarang!" Ucap sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut berambut pirang,memakai tanktop jas berwarna emas dan didalam jas tersebut ada kaos hitam polos,ia memakai velana yang senada dengan warna jasnya.

"Apa ada memanggil saya Dio-sama?" Ucap sosok orochimaru yang datang setelah dipanggil pelayan dari orang yang dipanggil Dio tadi. "Ah iyaa bagaimana tentang nasib bocah tersebut? Apakah dia berhasil ditemukan?" Tanya Dio dengan suara berat yang sarat akan keangkuhan. "Saya masih belum bisa menemukannya Dio-sama. Anda akan terlambat untuk bisa merampas kekuatannya yang unik tersebut. Maafkan hamba yang mulia Dio-sama." Ucap orochimaru dengan nada hormat dan tunduk dengan Dio. "Ah bailah tidak apa apa,aku akan sabar menunggu sumber kekuatanku." Sesaat setelah berkata tersebut,muncul lah sesok makhluk tinggi tegap dengan otot menghiasi tubuhnya,armor emas menjadi pelindung makhluk tersebut. Tetapi makhluk tersebut hanya memunculkan setengah badannya saja.

-pinggiran hutan di sektor 4-

Naruto,Hinata,dan Hanabi berhasil lolos dari serangan makhluk gila tadi. Meskipun mereka terpisah dari Kiba dan Shino,tetapi mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Suasana canggung sangat terasa diantara mereka,tidak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil keluar. Ketika sudah keluar dari hutan,mereka tiba pada sebuah jalan raya yang kosong melompong. Mereka menyebrangi jalan tersebut. Ketika sudah sampai sebrang,tibalah mereka dikawasan pemukiman yang sudah di tinggalkan pemiliknya. Mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut. "Hinata,sebaiknya kita beristirahat disini,sudah beberapa jam kita berusaha keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu." Naruto langsung membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Mereka sedikit menurunkan rasa waspada mereka karena sudah memasuki rumah yang besar itu. Hinata yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah itu segera mengunci pintu dan menutup tirai dijendelanya. "Aku masih kepikiran tentang Shikamaru." Kalimat pertama terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Dia masih mendapat trauma mental tentang kejadian yang dialaminya saat di hutan tadi malam. "Sudahlah,kita doakan saja agar mereka bisa masuk surga." Kata Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata dan Hanabi. "Nii chan,aku takut." Hanabi memeluk tangan kekar Naruto. "Ah tenang saja,kurasa disini aman kok." Naruto mengelus elus kepala Hanabi.

Hanabi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona malu. "E-etto b-baiklah."

Naruto yang merasa haus hendak mencari air minum di rumah itu. "Kalian tunggulah diruang tamu. Aku akan mencari minuman untuk kalian." Mereka hanya mengangguk setuju,karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa berlari selama 2-3 jam membuat mereka dehidrasi. Naruto memasuki dapur rumah itu. Banyak piranti memasak yang tergantung dirak. Ketika ia masuk kedalam,rupanya ada mayat disana,kulitnya sudah menghitam dan mengering,mata yang hampir melotot dan gigi yang mulut menganga dan mengeluarkan busa. Tidak,itu bukan mayat,tapi itu adalah zombie.

Zombie itu sebelumnya adalah sebuah maid dirumah tersebut,terlihat dari seragamnya yang banyak bercak darah sekarang. Zombie itu hendak memegang kaki Naruto,dengan sigap,Naruto menarik kakinya dan menendang kepala zombie tersebut.

Karna tubuhnya yang lemah,kepala dari zombie tersebut terlepas akibat kuatnya tendangan Naruto. Naruto tampa pikir panjang mengambul teko yang tergeletak di meja,dan mengambil air yang berada digalon minuman. Ia tak lupa mengambil 3 gelas cangkir dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya disana,Naruto meletakkan teko yang ia bawa dan mengobrol dengan Hinata. "Hinata,kau sebaiknya istirahat,besok kita akan mulai bergerak karena kita juga kehabisan supply makanan."

"Yah baiklah,mungkin dirumah ini ada tempat tidur untuk kami berdua." Ucao Hinata dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Hanabi yang sedang merenung.

"Tunggu,biar aku mengeceknya dulu,karena tadi aku menemukan zombie di dapur rumah ini,tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa masih ada zombie uang lain." Ucap Naruto yang (masih) dijawab anggukan oleh dua sosok tersebut. 'Kenapa kau membantu kami sejauh ini Naruto? Kau bisa saja meninggalkan kami,tetapi kenapa?' Jerit batin Hinata.

-Sementara itu-

Naruto memasuki satu persatu ruangan yang ada dilantai satu. Ia membawa sebilah pisau militer yang ia dapat dari Kiba. Ketegangan menghiasi aksinya itu,karna jika ada zombie yang dalam keadaan prima,itu sama saja dia bertarung melawan primata yang diberkahi tubuh gila yang membuatnya (sedikit) abadi meskipun akalnya tidak berjalan.

Ketika berada didepan pintu terakhir,yang ia duga bahwa itu adalah toilet karena pintu 'khas'nya,Hanabi menyusul Naruto dibelakangnya dan menarik-narik bajunya. "Nii chan,ee-e-etto a;aku k-kkebel-et,b-bisa kau t-tunjukan a-aku jalan ke t-toiletnya?" Tanya Hanabi dengan wajah merah padam dan lutut yang beradu. Naruto sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Hanabi. "Tunggu sebentar yah Hanabi-chan,toiletnya belum ku periksa."

Naruto membelakangi Hanabi,ia dengan perlahan membuka pintu toilet tersebut. Tetapi pintu toiletnya terkunci dari dalam. Naruto mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang ini. Ia segera mendobrak pintu tersebut. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mendobrak,akhirnya pintu tersebyt terbuka. Alangkah terkejut mereka melihat pemandangan menyedihkan didepannya. Hinata yang mendengar suara dobrak-mendobrak itu tadi segera menuju mereka berdua. Tetapi ia juga terpaku disana melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Seorang gadis yang tewas dengan badan yang mengurus,sangat sangat kurus dan kering,mulut terbuka dan rambut acak acakan. Bau bangkai yang tercium memperparah indra penciuman mereka,dan tergekeletak berbagai bungkus makanan yang mereka anggap sudah dimakan gadis itu. Mereka sepakat bahwa gadis itu tewas karena kehabisan makanan dan takut untuk keluar. Hanabi merasa bahwa perutnya mual dan keluar dari rumah itu untuk muntah.

Naruto dan Hinata menatap iba mayat tersebut. Mereka segera menutup pintu toilet tersebut. "Hinata,bawa Hanabi untuk minum yang sudah kusiapkan tadi. Setelah itu kalian beristirahat kamar yang ada dibawah tangga. Aku akan mengumpulkan supply makanan,baju,dan obat obatan." Perkataan Naruto dituruti oleh Hinata.

-Besoknya-

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah tidak karuan itu,ia menemukan baju baju yang ada dilemari. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka juga mengganti pakaian yang mereka kenakan karena sudah acak acakan juga. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hanabi dan diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya. Mereka masih terbayang bayang dengan Kiba dan Shino yang meninggalkan mereka. Dendam mulai tumbuh dihati mereka.

Ketika keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya,Naruto mendapati beberapa pemuda didepan mereka yang sedang mendorong mobil yang menutupi jalan mobil mereka. Mereja terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto. "S-siapa kau? Jangan merampok kami!" Suara pemuda tersebut ketakutan. "Tenang saja kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Jawab Naruto sweatdropped 'Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti penjahat ttebayou?' Tanya Naruto dalam Hati.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu,namaku Yahiko,yang disampingku ini adalah Konan,dia istriku. Dan yang berambut merah itu adalah Nagato." Jawab Yahiko. "Ah ya perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,yang disampingku adalah Hyuga Hinata dan Hyuga Hanabi. Kelihatannya kalian butuh bantuan ttebayou."

"Ah kalian keluarga yang manis!" Seru Konan dan disertai dengan anggukan Nagato dan Yahiko.

"Eh?!" Naruto dan Hinata terkejut bukan main saat Konan berkata seperti itu. Hanabi yang tidak tau apa apa hanya diam dan memegangi tangan Naruto.

"E-eh kita bukan keluarga,hanya teman seperjalanan saja kok. Mari kubantu menggeser mobil yang disana." Seru Naruto sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Ah kau benar anak muda,mereka hampir kesini,jika sudah selesai,maka kau akan kuberi tumpangan. Kurasa kalian membutuhkannya." Dibalas oleh Nagato sambil menunjukan telunjuknya ke sebrang jalan yang sudah ada beberapa zombie.

"Terima kasih tawarannya,aku akan membantu kalian. Hinata tolong bawakan tas dan pisau ku ini." Hinata yang mendengarjan segera mengambil tas yang berisi supply dan pisau militer yang menggantung dipinggang pemuda itu. "Hati hati Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata lirih

"Kalian para wanita mundur,ini adalah pekerjaan lelaki." Konan,Hinata dan Hanabi segera menuruti perkataan Nagato.

Dibelakang mereka ada 5 zombie yang berhasil melihat mereka. Mereka mengejar gerombolan Naruto. "Ah ayo kita harus cepat. Dalam hitungan ke tiga. Satu... Dua... Tiga sekarang!" Perintah Yahiko. Mobil yang awalnya menutupi jalan akhirnya terdorong kesamping. Akhirnya jalanan sudah bebas dari mobil yang menghalangi.

"Tunggu apa lagi,ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Naruto. Semua masuk kedalam mobil besat itu. Ternyata mobil itu muat untuk 6 orang.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil selamat dari sektor 4. "Sekarang,kemana kita akan pergi?" Ucap Naruto. "Kita akan kerumahku dulu. Di sektor 5 didekat pelabuhan." Jawab Yahiko. 'Yah kita akan makan malam bersama disana muehehehehehehe' ucap Yahiko dalam hati.

-TBC-

A/n yo hallo gais kembali lagi bersama saya Giornno brando. Yah chapter ini ada dua dead list chara. Yah gomen yak kalo shikamaru dan chouji udah tewas:v kiba juga udah berkhianat sama shino:3

Mohon review dan fav nya yah minna. Kalo semakin banyak review,maka akan saya tambah word nya hehehe:3

Sekian dari Giornno,kalau ada pertanyaan boleh lewat review dan pm oke.

Giorrno Brando out~


	4. Chapter 4 (true)

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimotto

Serta karakter yang saya pinjam

Genre : Survival,Advanture,Tragedy

Rated : M

Setting : AU Future

Warning : OOC (maybe),bahasa kacau,typo,dsb.

Pair : Naruto x ?

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

Chapter 4 : Bangkitnya Kekuatan

Ditengah senja yang menguasai jalanan,warna orange yang mendominasi seungguuh indah. Jika saja…… jika saja keadaan dunia masih normal. Yah keadaan memang jauh bisa disebut normal,zombie ada dimana mana,kelompok antar kelompok saling menjarah agar bisa mendapat supply makanan. Pertumpahan darah,penghianatan,dan banyak lagi yang menemani,tidak-menghantui para penduduk sisa dibumi. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya,membunuh atau dibunuh. Sungguh hokum alam yang kejam.

Disebuah van yang isinya para rombongan Naruto,Yahiko dan istrinya Konan,serta Nagato yang menjadi navigator dalam perjalanan mereka. Suasana cukup hening karena hanya sedikit obrolan yang dapat mereka obrolkan. Naruto yang sedang memangku Hanabi yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya,sedang mendengarkan Hinata yang berbicara.

"Naruto –san…. Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Padahal kau bisa saja pergi meninggalkan aku dan Hanabi." Tanya Hinata. Naruto mendengus dan menatap Hinata sebentar,kemudian dia menatap kearah Hanabi yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Wajahnya sangat manis dan damai. Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata. "Mana bisa aku meninggalkan kalian. Khususnya anak ini,aku tidak tega melihat kalian yang bertahan hidup sendiri yang menurutku itu sangat susah. Aku masih punya kemanusiaan,meskipun sedikit berkurang karena ilmuan gila dahulu."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia menatap lekat lekat wajah Naruto,rona merah tipis meluncur ke ppipinya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sungguh mempesona. Hati miliknya sangat bersih meskipun telah ternoda oleh perlakuan tidak manusiawi dari ilmuan yang menjadikannya bahan percobannya.

Hinata secara reflek memegang pipi Naruto,ia memeluk lengan pemuda itu. Tangisnya meledak dan membuat baju Naruto itu basah. Naruto menatap miris hal itu,ia teringat dirinya saat menyadari bahwa dia terperangkap dalam jebakan Orochimaru. Ia sangat marah saat itu dan menjadikan kebenciannya pada Orochimaru dan menjadikannya daftar teratas orang yang ingin ia bunuh.

Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk surai dari Hinata dan menenangkannya. "Sudahlah,hentikan tangisanmu,Hanabi bisa bangun jika kau terus menangis." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut,ia takut melukai perasaan Hinata. Hinata sadar kemudian menjauh dari Tubuh Naruto,perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir disana. Ia perlahan mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Hinata.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu Naruto-kun?"

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Jagalah Adikmu."

Time Skip -

Sudah berjam jam mobil van Naruto berjalan,terlihat Yahiko sudah mengantuk didepan setir kemudi. Ia melihat kebelakang sejenak, yang ia lihat hanya Naruto yang masih terjaga. Teman dan istrinya juga tengah tertidur. "Hey Naruto." Sapa Yahiko,ia tengah membutuhkan teman untuk mengobrol untuk membunuh rasa ngantuk dan bosan yang melandanya.

"Eh etto ada apa Yahiko-san?" Tanya Naruto,is tengah memikirkan tentang nasib kedepannya. Ia tengah membuat rencana. "Ah tidak,tidak ada apa apa,aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol." "Ah baiklah,aku juga kesepian dibelakang sini." Yahiko hanya terkekeh pelan.

Van milik Yahiko mulai memasuki kawasan Hutan,suasana sedikit mencekam melihat begitu sunyi dan gelapnya hutan yang mereka lewati. Ketika van itu melaju, terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang sedang berlari mengejar van itu. Semakin lama makhluk itu berhasil mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan van itu. Ketika sudah beberapa meter dibelakang mobil itu, makhluk itu melompat keatas dan terjun dibagian depan van itu.

Brraakkk

Diatas tempat duduk Yahiko terdapat sebuah penyokan. "Naruto bersiaplah,ada yang menyerang kita!' ucap Yahiko denga nada sedikit panik. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu segera ia meletakan kepala Hanabi dengan perlahan,ia tak mau membuat anak itu terbangun. Dengan sigap ia segera menarik pisau militer disakunya. Ia segera membuka jendela dan menengok keatas. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkannya dulu. Iris saphire miliknya bergetar hebat melihat apa yang terjadi. Rambut hitam dan kulit yang sudah gelap keriput.,gigi meruncing dan luka yang ada di beberapa tubuhnya.

"k-k-kau K-K-Kiba?" Tanya Naruto,ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin mendapat balasan dari Kiba yang sekarang karena ia sudah berubah menjadi Zombie! Otak Naruto sedikit blank,lalu ia tersadar bahwa faktanya Kiba dan Shino dulu juga meninggalkan ia,hanabi dan Hinata.

"Yahiko-san,banting stir ke kiri!"

Teriak Naruto dari belakang. Tanpa banyak piker,Yahiko segera menuruti perintah Naruto. Isi dari dalam van bergoyang pelan. Semua terbangun mendengar teriakan Naruto. Mobil mereka langsung bergerak tajam ke kiri. Rasa mual memenuhi perut mereka. Naruto langsung melompat keluar dari mobil itu. Tak lama kemudian Zombie Kiba pun mengikutinya turun dari atas mobil.

Hinata melihat Kiba dari dalam mobil. Seketika tububnya melemas melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia melihat temannya (dulu) sudah menjadi zombie. "Hinata,jangan keluar,aku yakin kau tidak ingin melihat ini. Lindungi Hanabi juga!" Teriak Naruto. Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan menutup telinganya.

"Hanabi-chan,jangan dengarkan apa yang terkadi diluar yah,kau disini saja sama nee-chan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto nii-chan?" Jawab Hanabi

"Tenanglah,dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang,seperti kata tou-sama seharusnya kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang lain Hanabi-chan." Bujuk Hinata

"Mouu... baiklah." Hinata lega dengan perkataan Hanabi. "

Sedangkan disisi Konan dan Yahiko.

"Hime,kau disini dulu ya,jaga mereka berdua. Ini urusan para lelaki. Ayo Nagato!" Ucap Yahiko dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nagao dan Konan. Para lelaki sudah keluar dari mobil. Mereka membantu Naruto untuk melawan Kiba. Meskipun otak zombie tidak terlalu berfungsi,tapi naluri setajam binatangnya yang sangat merepotkan.

"Nee Hai Hanabi-chan,mari sini duduk dengan Konan-nee chan,nee-chan akan menceritakanmu beberapa kisah bagus." Bujuk Konan,Konan juga ingin berbicara dengan Hanabi yang imut nan polos tersebut. "Ahh baiklah Konan new-chan! Hinata nee-chan juga ikut mendengarkan yah!" Seru Hanabi ceria. Hinata hanya mengangguk lega,ia menatap Konan dengan tatapan 'terima kasih' yang juga dibalas oleh tatapan konan yang bermaksud "sama-sama".

Keadaan didalam berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan diluar. Naruto menegapkan pose bertarungnya dengan pisau militer. Ia dulu waktu menjadi tikus percobaan juga dolagih ketangkasannya. Sedangkan zombie Kiba masih berkutat dengan nafsu makannya yang melihat 3 makanan empuk didepannya yaitu Naruto,Yahiko,dan Nagato.

Sedangkan Yahiko dan Nagato sudah bersiap dengan tongkat kayu berpaku ditangan mereka. Mereka sudah sedikit terlatih untuk melawan zombie,mereka sudah tidak ragu lagi melawan zombie.

"Aku akan membuka velah,kalian yang habisi dia." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan dibalas anggukan persetujuan mereka.

"Hyeaaahhhh!!" Naruto nerlari memangkas jarak kearah zombie Kiba. Kiba yang melihat hal itu juga ikut berlari kearah Naruto karena instingnya mengatakan bahwa mangsa didepannya akan menyerang.

Ketika jarak mereka hampir nol,Naruto mengerem dan menunduk didepan zombie Kiba. Pisau militernya diarahkan horizontal kearah perut zombie Kiba. Darah berwarna merah kotor menyembur keluar kearah baju Naruto. Zombie Kiba terdiam merasakan sakit doperutnya.

"Sekaraaang!" Teriak Naruto,tanpa ba bi bu lagi,Yahiko dan Nagato berlari dari arah berlawanan dari zombie Kiba. Mereka mengarahkan ujung tongkat mereka ke kepala zombie Kiba. Alhasil karena tubuh yang membusuk,kepala zombie Kiba terlepas dari lehernya. Darah mengucur deras dari tempat kepala yang seharusnya. Bau anyir tercium dari bau para lelaki karena darah yang mengenai mereka cukup banyak.

"Wah rupanya berhasil!" Ucap Naruto sedikit berbahagia.

"Yah merepotkan memang melawan mayat hidup seperti mereka." Ucap Yahiko

"Terserah,aku sih setuju setuju aja." Ucap Nagato yang gak nyambung sama sekali dengan obrolan mereka. "Oy Teme,apa yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya woy!!!" Teriak Yahiko membalas ucapan Nagato. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah mereka. 'Yare yare,setidaknya ada pencair suasana' ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Ayo kita kembali,mungkin besok pagi kita akan sampai ke rumahku." Ajak Yahiko. Mereka masuk kembali ke dalam van.

Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata dan berbisik pelan.

"Hinata,kuatkan hatimu,mungkin akan ada yang lebih parah daripada ini."

Hinata menunduk lesu,meskipun Kiba sudah menghianatinya dengan meninggalkannya dihutan dulu,tetapi dia dulu adalah temannya. Meakipun sudah menjadi zombie,ia tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya dibunuh. Tetapi hukum rimba sudah berjalan dam membuat manusia kembali ke zaman dimana 'Yang kuat,yang bisa berkuasa'.

Perlahan mulai tumbuh tekad dihati Hinata. Ia akan melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Perlaham dia menoleh kearah Hanabi. Dan ia menoleh juga kearah Naruto.

"Akan ku jaga mereka..."

-Beberapa jam Kemudian-

Matahari naik dari arah timur. Sinarnya mulai menghangatkan setiap makhluk hidup dari dinginnya malam. Tumbuhan tumbuhan bergerak pelan,seolah menikmati sinar mentari pagi yang hangat. Terlihat sebuah van yang meluncur dari jalanan aspal yang sudah mulai retak sana-sini. Didalamnya Naruto dan Yahiko saling mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Hanabi sedang bermain dengan Konan dan Hinata. Nagato hanya mendengarkan obrolan sahabatnya dan teman baru yang ia dapat,yaitu Naruto.

"Berapa lama kita sampai Nagato." Tanya Yahiko

"Tch kau lupa dengan rumah kita? Beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai." Ucap Nagato ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko yang menurutnya tidak perlu ditanyakan,karena daerah ini memang sudah ia kenali.

"Hehe hanya sekedar basa-basi di pagi hari Naga-chaaan." Yahiko mulai menjahili Nagato lagi. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan panggilan menjijikan itu,ku jamin kepalamu akan berlubang." Ucap dingin Nagato dengan memegang tongkat berduri paku ditangannya.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludah kasar melihatnya. Nagato ternyata tidak bisa diajak bercanda!

"Maa turunkan niat membunuhmu itu Nagato,aku hanya bercanda hahahahaha." Tawa Yahiko mengusir hawa membunuh dari Nagato. Nagato hanya mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tatapannya melunak dan menyenderkan sikunya ke arah jendela.

"Nah nona nona,kita sudah sampai dirumah!" Teriak Yahiko yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Eh kita sudah sampai? Yeeeay." Ucap polos Hanabi. Semua menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan Hangat.

"Home sweet home." Gumam Nagato pelan.

Singkat cerita,mereka semua turun dari van tersebut. Hinata menggandeng tangan mungil Hanabi. Naruto disamping Hinata. Didepan mereka terpampang rumah kumayan besar,dengan eksterior yang dicat biru dan hiasan kerang kerang kecil ditemboknya. Dibelakang rumah tersebut ada laut yang airnya berwarna keruh. Tidak,sangat keruh.

"Nah ayo masuk!" Sambut Yahiko selaku salah satu pemilik rumah. Mereka semua masuk dan duduk diruang tamu yang lumayan lebar itu. Disamping ruang tamu ada ruang keluarga. Ada 3 kamar dirumah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar,Konan, tolong ambilkan air untuk kita semua." Ucap Yahiko yang dijawab anggukan oleh Konan. Beberapa saat kemudian Konan kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi air putih. "Maafkan aku,hanya ini yang kami punya." Ucap Konan kepada Hinata dan Naruto. "Ah terima kasih,kalian sungguh baik. Ini saja sudah cukup bagi kami." Ucap Naruto.

Ketika mereka meminum air putih tersebut,lidah mereka mengecap rasa pahit didalamnya. Ketika otak Naruto hendak merespon,tenyata tubuhnya melemas,serasa tidak bertenaga. Ia sadar bahwa didalam air putih tersebut ada obat tidur untuk mereka. Ia melihat kearah Hinata dan Hamabi yang sudah ambruk. Ketika ia hendak berdiri,ia terjatuh dan pingsan mendadak.

"Nah buruan sudah tertangkap,kita akan kenyang selama beberapa bulan kedepan HAHAHAHAHA." Terdengar tawa Yahiko menggema,Nagato hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto. Ia merasa setitik rasa penyesalan. Konan juga menatap sendu kearah Hanabi,ia sebenarnya tidak tega,tetapi alam menuntunnya untuk kuat dan bertahan hidup didunia ini. Mereka menyeret tubuh Naruto,Hinata,dan Hanabi dan mengikatnya dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Konan,siapkan ruang bawah tanah,kita akan mencincang dan memakan tubub mereka." Ucap Yahiko dan dibalas nggukan lemah dari Konan.

-Unknown Place-

Ditempat yang serba putih dan dihiasi warna jingga,tergeletak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama Naruto. Perlahan lahan mata beriris seindah saphire itu terbangun dari pingsannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena diberi obat tidur oleh orang yang baru ia kenal.

Ia meratapi kebodohan yang ia lakukan,seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya oleh orang asing. "Mungkin aku sudah mati,tapi apakah aku masuk ke surga atau neraka yah?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya,ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih ringan karena ada hawa yang mengahatkan tubuhnya.

"Ah kau sudah sadar rupanya bocah."

Suara berat terdengar dari tempat itu,aura hangat yang Naruto rasakan tiba-tiba berganti dengan aura dingin mencekam yang sarat akan kebencian.

"S-S-Siapa kau? Apakah kau shinigami?" Tanya Naruto dengan tergagap,ia gemetaran merasakan hawa intimidasi yang entah muncul dari mana.

Maklhuk tersebut terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Bukan,aku bukan dia." Ucap makhluk tersebut

"Aku adalah perwujudan kemarahan mu bocah,aku adalah kekuatanmu,aku adalah ketakutanmu,aku adalah kebencianmu."

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengarkan. Dengan memberanikan diri,ia berkata. "Tunjukkan dirimu,tidak sopan tahu berbicara tanpa menatap orang yang kau ajak bicara."

"Heh,kau boleh juga." Ucap suara itu lagi

Perlahan-lahan terdengar suara langkah kaki, Naruto tersadar dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat rubah berekor sembilan,berbulu orange,dengan fisik yang mirip manusia. Ya,manusia,ia memiliki tangan layaknya manusia,dan berjalan menggunakan 2 kaki belakangnya.

"Namaku Kurama,kyubi no kitsune,aku adalah perwujudan dari kebencian didunia ini. Tak kusangka jiwaku dan jiwamu terhubung dan menjadikanku standmu."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut. "Tak kusangka penelitian ilmuan gila itu benar benar berhasil." Ucap Naruto lirih. Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau salah. Stand adalah kekuatan untuk membuat gambaran dan merealisasikan jiwa penggunanya,itu berarti jiwamu sudah teracuni kebencian yang mendalam sehingga kau memiliki ku. Yang dilakukan oleh ilmuan itu hanya merangsang dan mempercepat pertumbuhan mental dam fisikmu saja." Ucap Kurama.

Bagaimana ekspresi Naruto? Terkejut? Jelas iya,bagaimana bisa dunia normal tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dunia yang penuh dengan kekuatan 'jiwa'.

"Naruto,ingat ini,pengguna stand satu dan lainnya akan terhubung oleh takdir. Benang-benang takdir akan menuntunmu bertemu dengan para pengguna stand lainnya. Ada yang ada yang mencari dengan instan. Akan kujelaskan itu nanti. Cepat tolong temanmu itu sebelum dimakan oleh orang orang kanibal itu!" Ucap Kurama yang menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Baiklah Kurama,mari kita lihat bagaimana cara kerja kekuatan stand!"

-TBC-

A/n : Yo halo minna san,gomen baru update karena yahh RL menyita waktu ku. Banyak banget tugas sebelum UAS ini yang bikin kepalaku pusing xD. Jadi saya bener bener minta maaf atas lamanya waktu update:3

Review chap kemarin :

Nah untuk Yahiko dan komplotannya yang jahat atu enggak itu sih menurut pandangan manusia emang jahat. Tapi pandangan saya itu sih relatif yah,karena dia hanya "mempertahankan hidup" tapi caranya doang yang salah. Jadi untuk itu jawabannya,RELATIF

Tinggalkan Review dibawah ya. Dan kangan lupa fav dan follow cerita ini supanya author makin rajin menulis ini fanfic hihihi:3

Giorno Brando outt


End file.
